movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Gojira and The Mysterious Cities of Gold
PlotEdit Edit The setting is 10 years after Godzilla vs Desotroyah, its starts with a prolouge when Godzilla Sr. has melted down and perished, Godzilla Junior while out cold is spoken to the cosmos of all life in the universe The Grand Cosmic Fairy, and grandmother of the Shobujin twins. She tells him that he is to be one of the Earth Defenders and must protect the Earth from a coming threat but first he must follow his heart and find a human partner. Later the next day Godzilla Jr. heads to a city to start his serch, but unknowingly a Desotroyah mini heads to the city to search for human flesh for a meal. The red mutation finds Ash and his friends celebrating Ash's victory of the Ishhu Leauge but Destroy assults Ash and kills Dawn, before the parasite can devour Ash, Godzilla Jr. kills the beast and leaves. Later after Dawn's funeral Ash, his Pikachu look over Dawn's grave but see the young Godzillasaurus with a rose in his mouth who he gives to Ash, when he gives Godzilla Jr his thanks he hears Junior talk surprising both of them. That night Ash tells Junior about the Fairy talking to him as well and giving him a Charm with a Godzilla-shaped insigma, Junior says whatever happens they will stick together and train to defend the Earth from the coming threat. On the moon a new SpaceGodzilla is watching them with Obsidius and Krystallak claiming soon THE Earth will be theirs The Earth Defenders are the Kaiju chosen by the Grand Cosmic Fairy to defend the Earth from the coming threat. Each Earth Defender is partnered with a human, that human is given the ability to understand Earth Defending Kaiju. The United Nations Defense provides security of Monster Island, the Island where the Earth Defending Kaiju are brought to the live (most of the Kaiju do not have a home or their homes are destroyed by the Invaders or Mutant Horde) hey also have H.E.A.T. keep monitor of the Kaiju. The human partners live at the HEAT HQ, according to Ash they also like to call it a 2nd home.Also there are other defenders on other planets but most have been slain or captured,but 2 alien defenders with their alien partners have fled to Earth to assist the Earth Defenders. The legend of the Earth Defenders describe the Earth Defenders as "Incarnations of Divine Wrath" Earth Defending Guardian Kaiju Edit * Gojira Sr * Godzilla Jr * Mothra * Rodan * Anguirus * Tyron * Cyra * Light Lightning * Cleopatra * Imoogi/Celestial Dragon * Pterodactyl * Poseidon rex * Maguma * Fire Lion * Mothra Lea * Mothra Leo * KoriKuma * Fenrir * Atarojira * Rokmutul * Bioseed * Gorosaurus * Parasite * Balkzardan * Margygr * Sanda * Gaira * Ebirah * Gorgo * Ogra * Shen Long * Kumonga * Kamacuras * Leviathan * Nessie * Behemoth * Kamoebas * GourDoguOh * Rattler * DaiMoaOh * Titanosaurus * King Ceasar * Battra * Varan * Baragon * Manda * Drake * Guardian Fire Tyrannosaurus * Aqua * C-rex * King Cobra * Eleking * Gomora * Litra * Butterfly * Galgameth * Zilla * Zilla Jr * Komodithrax * Nefira * Rexy * Speckles * Blue * FireClaw * Quetzalcoatl * Mokele-Mbembe * Sargon * Abaddon * SuperCroc * Baphomet * Sonic Raydon * Kraken * Komodosaurus * Bunyip * Giant Armour Lizard * Typhon * Tiamat * Yamata no Orochi * Serpent * Gwangi * Velocikhutga * Cryptocledius * Clamidosaurus * Rhedosaurus * Light Diplodocus * Raiga * Yonggary * Mega Vastatosaurus rex * Hathor * Sobek * Tormak * Bastet * Ra * Sekhmet * Osiris * Drago * Isis * Horus * Anubis * Nephthys * Thoth * Nut * Geb * Cinder * Gigamoth * Jormungandr * Dagon * Daimajin * Kurama * Pegasus * Time Dragon * Minotaur * Giant Bat * Olrasaurus * Tyranno * Pulgasari * Medusa * Kujira Gami * Giant Brontosaurus * N'emean Lion' * Atomic Rex * Posidosaurus * Griffin * Exodus * Thundra * Dragonoid * Demona * Gfantis * Cerberus * Lightning Cheetah * Muto * Chimera * Spiny * Fire Bird * Mosa * Athena * Biollante * Yeti * Methuselah * Paracor * Giant Dire Wolf * Alphagon * Firegon * Tyrant * Saurophaganaxizilla * Sun Raydon * Long * Fire Fox * Aztec Rex * Guardian Ghidorah * Dragonoid * Ralph * Emperor Shisa * Sauron * Togera * Timaeus * Angilasaurus * Gwangisaurus * Therion * Titanosuchus * Kongamato * Horned Digger * Glider * Maridius * Atomic Spinosaurus * Tur * Aedius * Paleosaurus * Moby Dick * Erabus * Ikusagami * Norzzug * Kanojio * Hong Kong Dragon * Ankylodocus * Phantosaur * Kaijuraptor * Amhuluk * Durontus * Snow Beast * Agon * Black Fire Jaguar * Green Dragon * Mangani * Stygimorah * White Guardian Tiger * Lotor * Venatus * Gorugona * Mufasa * Shere Long * Eris * Guardian Serpent * Knuckles * Titanis Labrador * Yellow Diamond * Golmede Beta * Mizunoe Dragon * Galgameth * Bolgils * Lidorias * Shepardon * Quartz * Othniel * Huitzilopochtli * Tezcatlipoca * Zeus * Hera * Poseidon * Hades * Atlas * Echidna * Surtr * Mammon * Moloch * Azrael * Michael * Ziz * Satan * Jesus * Charybdis * Eden * Perseus * Anzu * Azhi Dahaki * Otachi * Potest et Serpentium * Death Kappa * Gamera * Barugon * Jiger * Reptilicus * Gappa * Arsino * Alphagon * Firegon * Tyrant * Mapuscorpius * Gorgon * Hydra * Cerberus * Bakunawa * Gojirin * Thalassorah * Magmapede * Male and Female Sharptooth * Nalara * Zenoprimus * Shago * Garasharp * Aneyh * Leviatitan * Space Gyaos Jr * Gorugona * Ignis * Thaloch * Barugaron * Spinotor * Carnosauragon TOHO AND POKEMON OF Partners (from order of Kaiju above) Team Edit * Misty * Kai Saegusa(one of Miki Saegusa's Son) * Chun-Li Xiang(one of Kai Saegusa's Girlfriend) * Miki Saegusa * Shinichi Ozaki * Alain * Ishizu Ishtar * Mairin * Ash * Serena * Gary * Molly Hale * Brock * Drew * May * Max * Zoey * Shobijin * Tracy * Lucy Casprell * Dawn * Azusa Gojo * Kazuma Aoki * Daisy(one of Misty's older sisters) * Iris * Cilan G-Force TEAM Edit Edit * Kiryu * Ultraman Zero * Jet Jaguar * Glenfire * The United Nations Defense * G Force * Mirror-Knigh * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Antagonists Edit Edit The Invaders Alliance is one of the 2 Antagonist groups, the Alliance is made up of 3 intergalatic imperialistic empires the Vorttak, Simians, Nublans (Space Hunter Nebula M), and the Techyons. Lead by Votricia the Vorttak Queen with Captain Thak of the Nublans, Commander Pandax of the Simians, and a unnamed Techyon Leader as her servants, also Ash's cruel and ruthless rival Paul has sworn his loyalty to the Queen and serves as Mechagodzilla's controller. Their goal is to take over Earth as they had with other civilized planets. Although kaiju are either mutated animals or mystical creatures, this faction is basically the evil Earth kaiju. SpaceGodzilla has form this horde and leads it. Evil Mutants And Aliens Kaiju Edit Edit Mechagodzilla Set Mirage Apep Targon King Ghidorah Hista Cosmar Orga Emperor Ghidorah Megalon Gigan Red Eye King Cyber-Zilla MechaGomora Other Mutants And Aliens Kaiju Are Currently Unkown SpaceGodzilla Obsidius Krystalak Megaguirus Amphibodon Megaderma Hedorah Destroyah Nightmare Longneck Scorpantula Red C-rex Spacezilla Ahmanet LeafWings MUTO Prime Clone Sharptooth SpaceGojira Cloverfield Monster Ladon SkullCrawlers Desghidorah Kionasaurus Giant Prehistoric Dragon Spinozilla Yami Dagahra TV Adaptation Edit The comic will be adapted for television by Sammonds TV in late 2014. Like the Sammonds Aligned Universe, the series will blend animation with suits and model sets. The series will slightly expand the character line-up by adding at least one monster to each faction: * The United Nations Defense will add Mecha-King Ghidorah and a new elite mecha fighting unit comprised of the EVAs from Neon Genesis Evangelion (piloted, no less, by the original pilots Shinji, Asuka, and Rei, but still outside their original continuity and with their Monster World personalities) * The Invaders Alliance will add Showa Moguera * The Mutant Kaiju Horde will add Gaira, Red King, and Maguma Many of the designs for th Category:Godzilla Category:Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Category:Japanese films Category:Films shot in China Category:Family Category:Kids & Family Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Cartoon Network